deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tag Throws
.]] '''Tag Throws' are special throws which can only be performed in Tag Battle Mode. While everyone can be partners to anyone, certain characters (usually with certain relationships) - such as Ayane and Kasumi or Helena Douglas and Christie - have special throws which can be performed together by tagging in the match; these types of tag team throws generally do a great amount of damage. If the pair does not have a special tag throw to their team, the throw performed is the first partner throwing the opponent in the direction of the second person, who then uses their low or mid-punch hold throw. Note that certain pairings have unique sequences for the opening and close of rounds, although these are not always indicative of whether they can perform special tag throws, i.e. some pairs will have these sequences but no unique tag throws and some will have no sequences but will be able to perform special tag throws. Main Characters Ayane Bass Armstrong Bayman Brad Wong Christie Ein Eliot Gen Fu Hayate Helena Douglas Hitomi Honoka Jann Lee Kasumi Kokoro La Mariposa Leifang Leon Marie Rose Mila Momiji Nyotengu Phase 4 Rachel Raidou Rig Ryu Hayabusa Tina Armstrong Zack Guest Characters Akira Yuki Jacky Bryant Pai Chan Sarah Bryant Trivia *During tag team battles, some characters can call each other's names when they are tagging or perform combo sequences, even from certain pairings with some relational bond lacking tag sequences and/or moves (e.g. Hitomi and Eliot, Momiji and Kasumi, and Rachel and Ayane). It is unknown if these pairings were planned or intended to have tag moves/sequences for DOA5 or the future series (calling other partner's names can only be heard if certain pairings have a significant relationship). *There are notable instances of characters having interactions with others (e.g. Helena Douglas with Lisa, Bayman, Hayate and Zack) but have yet to form any tag partners. Similarly, there are pairings that have tag throws and/or interactions but are yet to have interacted during the story (Bass and Leon, and Mila and Bass being notable examples). **Prior to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, Kasumi and Hayate did not have any tag moves or poses with each other, despite the amount of cutscenes and interactions associated with them. Other tag partners such as Helena and Lisa, and Hitomi and Jann Lee also share a similar problem. Ayane and Ryu have been prominent partners but still currently possess no tag intros and outros (Bass and Zack are another example). *Currently, Tina and Bass are the only tag partners able to perform the most tag moves so far, having 5 tag moves to utilize. They are also notable for having a unique tag throw that targets the opponent from behind (with Tina initializing the throw to Bass), while the rest of the pairings can only be triggered by facing the opponent. *The ''Dead or Alive 5'' games are notable for omitting a few intros and outros on certain tag teams. More notably, Gen Fu has his intros and outros removed with partners Helena and Brad Wong, while there are some recurring tag teams reduced to 1 intro and 1 outro. The reasons behind this remains unknown. *Phase 4 essentially has the same tag partners/moves as Kasumi, the minor differences being that Phase 4 has no intros and outros with these partners (aside from Kasumi) and possessing minor variant animation on the tag moves. *Alpha-152 is the only character to not have a specific tag partner. Category:Gameplay